


Craig is a protective bf

by nol_writes_fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Black Eye, Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nol_writes_fics/pseuds/nol_writes_fics
Summary: No one fucks with Craig's bfAlternatively: Tweek gets a black eye





	Craig is a protective bf

Tweek walked out of the cafeteria with the cold water bottle he had just bought. He put it up to his eye which was still throbbing in pain and sighed out. As the bell rang to signify lunch’s end, he stared at the direction of the students dispersing from the cafeteria doors. His feet mimicked how they moved forward in pursuit of their next class.

_If I’m late to class, even once, it could stop me from going to a college I want, and from getting a job, and then I’d have to live in a cardboard box in my adult years._

He walked faster, until his body slammed into something.

“ACK!! JESUS!”

“Tweek, it’s just me, Craig,”

“Oh! Craig..”

Tweek took a second to collect his breaths and calm down. Craig didn’t mind. Craig was patient. At least Tweek hoped that he didn’t mind.

Craig nelt over and grabbed the water bottle that had dropped while Tweek was doing that. He stared at Tweeks shoulders. They rose and fell as he breathed in and out. Craig waited until the pace had slowed down before he reached out his arm- the one with the water bottle in it.

“Here. You’re lucky it wasn’t opened - it didn’t spill,”

“Thanks…” Tweek muttered while a smile came across his face. His hand, which was still twitching a little, gripped the water bottle and pulled it towards himself. Tweek finally raised his head to make eye contact with Craig. He looked shocked and it worried Tweek. Anxiety instantly washed over him again.

“Wh-what?”

“Your eye…”

Tweek lifted his hand to touch his face. He winced, being reminded of the pain on his eye.

“D-don’t be mad,”

Craig came closer to Tweek, resting his hand on Tweek’s cheek. His thumb slowly made its way to the bruised skin. Tweek flinched from the pain and Craig moved his thumb from the bruise and instead started rubbing his cheek with his thumb to calm him down.

“Why would I be mad?”

Those reassuring words made Tweek smile before Craig spoke again.

“What...what happened?”

Tweek tried to avoid eye contact, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Craig didn’t blame him.

“Babe…” Craig encouraged.

“I-I-It was my fault. I-I pissed him off,” Tweek admitted.

“Hold on, what?” Craig started in a more harsh tone, “Someone did this to you?”

“I-I...” Tweek started before stopping.

“Tweek- Tell me who the fuck did this to you.” Craig insisted in a raised voice.

“Why?”

“So I can kick his ass. Now tell me.”

“It’s really not so bad.”

“They gave you a fucking black eye- fuck that.”

“Craig- stop!”

Tweek’s eyes became glossy, with tears that threatened to spill.

“J-just forget it, okay?”

Craig took a breath and then pulled Tweek into a hug. They stayed like that until Craig broke their silence.

“Sorry… I just don’t want to see you hurt like this…”

Tweek was still sniffling so he didn’t respond, but Craig knew he heard so he continued.

“Common let’s just ditch. I’m not really feeling up to going to class anyways.”

They stopped hugging and Tweek took Craigs arm.

“Yeah... Let’s ditch... ”

They started walking in the opposite direction of their next class hand in hand. There was this unspoken tension between them, with their heads both staring at the ground. Tweek slowly turned his head towards Craig who was doing the same. They made eye contact before quickly turning their heads away again. Almost in unison, they both started to laugh and the tension melted away.


End file.
